Problem: Let $x = (2 + \sqrt{3})^{1000},$ let $n = \lfloor x \rfloor,$ and let $f = x - n.$  Find
\[x(1 - f).\]
Answer: Let $\alpha = 2 + \sqrt{3}$ and $\beta = 2 - \sqrt{3}.$  Then consider the number
\begin{align*}
N &= \alpha^{1000} + \beta^{1000} \\
&= (2 + \sqrt{3})^{1000} + (2 - \sqrt{3})^{1000} \\
&= 2^{1000} + \binom{1000}{1} 2^{999} (\sqrt{3}) + \binom{1000}{2} 2^{998} (\sqrt{3})^2 + \binom{1000}{3} (\sqrt{3})^3 + \dotsb \\
&\quad + 2^{1000} - \binom{1000}{1} 2^{999} (\sqrt{3}) + \binom{1000}{2} 2^{998} (\sqrt{3})^2 - \binom{1000}{3} (\sqrt{3})^3 + \dotsb.
\end{align*}Adding $(2 + \sqrt{3})^{1000}$ and $(2 - \sqrt{3})^{1000}$, we see that all the terms containing a $\sqrt{3}$ will cancel, meaning that we are left with an integer.

Furthermore,
\[\beta = 2 - \sqrt{3} = \frac{(2 - \sqrt{3})(2 + \sqrt{3})}{2 + \sqrt{3}} = \frac{1}{2 + \sqrt{3}} < 1,\]so $0 < \beta^{1000} < 1.$

Therefore,
\[N - 1 < \alpha^{1000} < N,\]which means $n = \lfloor \alpha^{1000} \rfloor = N - 1.$

Then
\[f = x - n = \alpha^{1000} - (N - 1) = 1 - \beta^{1000},\]so $1 - f = \beta^{1000}.$  Hence,
\begin{align*}
x(1 - f) &= \alpha^{1000} \beta^{1000} \\
&= (\alpha \beta)^{1000} \\
&= [(2 + \sqrt{3})(2 - \sqrt{3})]^{1000} \\
&= 1^{1000} \\
&= \boxed{1}.
\end{align*}